


for you, i would.

by orvynn



Series: vld fanmixes [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orvynn/pseuds/orvynn





	for you, i would.

[for you, i would.](http://8tracks.com/orvynn/for-you-i-would?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [orvynn](http://8tracks.com/orvynn?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

  


_running up that hill_ // **placebo** // _i will follow you into the dark_ // **death cab for cutie** // _i bet my life_ // **imagine dragons** // _wherever you will go_ // **the calling** // _my heart_ // **paramore** // _the end of all things_ // **panic! at the disco** // _lions_ // **walk the moon** // _iscariot_ // **walk the moon** // _iris_ // **sleeping with sirens** // _nothing's gonna hurt you baby_ // **cigarettes after sex**


End file.
